Making Way
by AbsolutelyMullered
Summary: Korra, a stowaway. Asami, a captured Captain. Pirate AU. One shot.


Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with The Legend of Korra frachise, creator, or distributer.  
Rating: PG for swashbuckling fun.  
Pairing: Korra/Asami  
Summary:Korra is a stowaway. Asami is the victim of mutiny.

Making Way 

Korra groaned as she felt reality stir in her mind. The darkness of her sleep was tricky to escape, and she found herself trying to overcome a splitting pain down her right temple.

It took a few moments, but the young girl finally managed to pry her eyes open. She spied small slivers of light spiraling through the dank wooden room, reflecting off the chains that bound her wrists and ankles. The air was stale and salty, the floor damp and hard on her skin.

Wheezing somewhat, and attempting to ignore the pain that shot through her ribs, Korra moved to sit up. The noise of her shackles added to the thumping in her mind; a wave of dizziness adding to the list of pain she was currently trying to overcome.

"Are you alright?"

Korra yelped and fell sideways. She hadn't noticed anyone in the cell with her, and for that she cursed herself. She had gone so long without being caught, and now she felt a failure at not noticing the body a mere two yards from her own. Letting a curse slip through her lips, Korra felt darkness overtake her mind once more.

The relief Asami had felt when the girl in front of her regained consciousness faded as she once again slipped into sleep. She had been sitting here for two days now, trying to formulate a plan of escape. She had so far come up nothing until this girl had been thrown in here. She'd heard the crew say something about her being a stow away before the hatch was once again closed. Asami's mind began to whirl with possibilities. If this girl had managed to stay hidden for two weeks on this ship without being caught, surely she was useful enough to help Asami escape.

Quite some time passed before the stow away began to stir. It didn't take as long for her to get her bearings this time, and Asami was careful not to frighten her one chance of survival, waiting for the girl to notice her before speaking up.

Asami swallowed hard as she felt the girls striking blue eyes take in her own, assessing her situation and safety before becoming complacent. She felt her face grow red as her fellow prisoner, knowing she would have to explain herself, took her in.

Finally she spoke, "So, what are you in for?"

Asami closed her eyes and felt anger claw at her mind. _God this is embarrassing._

She thought of ways to get around the question without making it obvious. She needed to foster some trust between them, but her pride was a hard thing to swallow.

"I made some… questionable decisions. I was thrown in here as a result."

The girl regarded her with speculation, before eventually she heard a tired sigh. "I'm the same. What's your name?"

"Asami Sato."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Sato. I'm Korra."

Asami's manners got the better of her, "What should I call you, Miss…?"

The question hung in the air as Korra met her eyes. "It's just Korra. I'm only Korra."

Asami could hear the defense in Korra's tone, and didn't bite back at it. She could only assume by her appearance and attire that Korra was born to a person whom the law didn't deem fit to have a surname, someone who was thought of no consequence.

Asami nodded her head, cursing herself for being so careless. Korra turned her head away and chewed on her bottom lip, unable to keep the stress out of her expression. Asami let silence linger in the air, calculating her next move. She took in Korra's hands, noticing the small scar along her fingers, spying callouses on her palms. She was from the street, a laborer for hire. How naïve of Asami to think anyone would be willing to help her without hesitation.

Time passed slowly, the small rays of sunlight filtering through the hatch highlight the contours of Korra's face. She was beautiful, Asami couldn't deny, not that she would try to. And while Asami hadn't found herself in situations to be sympathetic before, she definitely felt that way for Korra.

 _She would probably bite my head off if she knew I felt sorry for her._

"Stop staring at me. I'm not an attraction. I am Korra. Understood?"

 _She was a beautiful fire._

"I'm sorry, Korra."

Silence fell again and lasted through the night, both prisoners maintaining a healthy distance, until a large blast could be heard from the deck, followed by yelling and running.

 _No doubt Varrick has led the crew to their deaths._

Korra spoke, "That sounds promising."

"If by promising you mean 'deadly', then yes, promising it is."

"Do you really care if the people who locked you up are in trouble?" Korra asked with a raised brow.

"Yes."

"Because you think they're our ticket out of here?"

Asami closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She didn't have time for this. If she could just get the shackles loose, she knew one of these pairs were a bit faulty, hopefully it was the pair she was imprisoned in.

She heard Korra gasp, and watched as a smug smile began to overtake her face.

"You're the captain of this ship!"

Asami said nothing.

"Oh my god you really are!"

She ground her teeth together, cursing her sea attire. Of course Korra would be able to tell she was a pirate, her large brown belt was equipped with a sword and compass holster; her white tunic untucked from black slacks and boots. If only Korra hadn't been so observant. Observant and beautiful.

"You were the victim of a mutiny, and so now you're down here with good-for-nothing stow away Korra."

The end of Korra's words became soft as she looked at Asami, and the previous captain found herself trapped in the gaze of the street urchin.

Korra took her in slowly, contemplation plain in her eyes. It was a few moments before she spoke. "Tell you what, Miss Sato, I help you get back on deck to your _obviously_ in danger crew, and you let me stay on board until we reach the Earth Kingdom."

Asami considered Korra, wondering why her mood had swapped from gloating to sympathetic in an instant. _No wonder Korra hated sympathy. This feels rotten._

Having this girl on board, surely it wouldn't be of any harm. She had been on board for a long time before she was captured, and no one had noticed any drop in the food supply or stock. _An honest person, then? Or just clever._

Another crash could be heard on deck, followed by more yelling.

"Okay," Asami agreed quickly, "we help each other out, and you can stay until we dock."

Korra smirked, and looked at Asami in such a way that made her blush. The knots rolling through her stomach became more to do with the stow away than the fear for her crew. Yes, this girl certainly was beautiful. Perhaps she could stay on board longer than planned…

Asami was pulled from her musings, "So, how do you want to go about this, Miss Sato?"

Asami smiled at Korra, leaning in to whisper her carefully formulated plan to her soon to be partner in piracy.


End file.
